New life, new love
by Flying Squad
Summary: Sam gets a surprise when a new person enters his life, leaving Diane out in the cold
1. Sam gets a shock

**A simple kind of life:**

_Sam learns a secret that could change his life forever. How will Diane react to Sam's news? _

"Sam, what do you want for dinner?" asked Diane, not taking her eyes from her book

"Screw dinner, let's go straight to desert" joked Sam

Diane giggled and joined him on the sofa, kissing him softly.

"How about we go out for dinner?" She said, laughing as Sam tickled her. "That doesn't bother me Sam..." she said half-convincingly before bursting into a fit of hysterics and retaliated by tickling him back.

The doorbell rang stopping them suddenly. The person at the door rang once more, forcing Sam to get up and answer it.

Swinging the front door open, Sam saw nobody at his door until his eyes drifted towards something on the doorstep.

"Oh my God" he said softly

"What?" asked Diane, curiously

"We've got company" said Sam, taking a deep breath

Diane came over to the door and looked down. She took an extra breath when she saw the 'company'

Diane saw a little baby wrapped in a blanket in a basket, with a letter pinned to it.

Sam picked up the letter, addressed to him and opened it, reading it quickly.

"Oh my God" said Sam once again

"What?" asked Diane, already replaying the worst case scenario in her head

"Okay, here goes: _Dear Sam, this is the hardest letter I've ever had to write, but I'm just going to say it. This is your three month old daughter. Her name is Jill Malone and her birthday is the 29th of September. I know that I should have told you earlier but better late than never. I want you to look after her now, love her and care for her in ways that I can't. Thank you, love Charlotte Cross'_

The worst case scenario, thought Diane.

"I can't believe this, me, a father"

Diane just stood there in disbelief.

"It's freezing out here, let's bring her inside" said Sam, tapping into his paternal instincts

He brought the basket inside and took out his daughter, cradling her in his arms.

"Hello Jill, my darling. I'm your daddy Sam. I'm going to love you like mad. Do we have any milk Dinae?" he said without taking his eyes off of baby Jill

"Yes, just no bottles" she said, half sarcastically.

"Would you pop out to the store and pick some up, along with some other baby things, diapers, baby food, stuff like that. Oh and maybe pick us up some dinner"

"What do you want, I'm not hungry really"

I've suddenly lost my appetite, she thought


	2. Tears on her pillow

Diane lay in her and Sam's bed aline, the distant sound of Jill crying and Sam tending to her ringing around her head. She had tried really hard with Jill. Changing her, feeding her, taking her for walks but she just couldn't connect with this child.

She saw how Sam did it so easily, there was such a bond between them and however hard Diane tried, for Sam, she just couldn't love this child. in fact, all she felt was such an overwhelming guilt for being jealous of this tiny baby.

As she lay in bed, she could hear Sam walking along the corridor and into the bedroom. She pretended to be asleep until Sam got into bed.

"Is she asleep?" Diane asked, softly

"Yeah, after a while she went down" said Sam, settling into the bed for a sleep

"I've hardly seen you all day" She said, cuddling up to him "Tell me about your day"

"Not now Diane, I'm tired"

Diane fell silent in disbelief. She switched on the bedside lamp and got out of bed. She went over to the wardrobe and pulled out a small suitcase. Filling it with clothes, she quickly got changed into something herself.

"Diane, what are you doing?"

"I'm not staying here one day longer. This whole thing is driving me insane. I know you've had to make changes for Jill and I respect you for that, but you don't even talk to me anymore. I'm going to make this easier on you by leaving now, rather then we end up hating each other"

"Diane, don't do this. I'm just tired that's all."

"I'm tired too Sam. Tired of this. We haven't had a night alone in three months. We've all been working double shifts at the bar because you're not. We've put the wedding on hold, and this whole engagement is going awry and..."

Diane stopped in the middle of her sentence and burst into tears. Sam got out of bed and hugged her.

"And?" he said softly

"I thought that the first child you would have would be with me" she sobbed.

"Diane, please don't leave" he said hugging her even tighter

"Just for a couple of nights Sam, I'll be back. I'm feeling a bit ill, I just need a few days away from things"

"Where will you be?" asked Sam, in disbelief as Diane zipped up her case.

"Sam, I love you, don't forget that"

"That doesn't answer my question"

"I don't want to tell you"

"Diane" He said, suddenly getting angry "If you leave, there will be nothing left for you when you come back"

"I thought you had grown up but you're still the immature guy you've always been"

"You're the one who's leaving"

"You've driven me away! All I asked for was a conversation with my so-called fiance and you couldn't even manage that!"

"Get the hell out of here!" shouted Sam

"Don't worry, I'm leaving"

"Good. Don't bother coming into work, there won't be a job for you there"

"That's mature Sam, make the guys work even harder. they'll love you for that!"

"Are you supposed to be leaving?"

Diane dragged her suitcase down the stairs and got to the front door.

"I hate you Sam" She said, angrily

"Whatever" he replied, apparently not caring.

She got to the door and looked backed quickly before opening the door and leaving.

She stood on the porch, the rain pouring down and burst into tears before getting in her car and driving as fast as she could away from their home.


End file.
